Aikidō
hochkant=1.4|thumb|Aikidō Aikidō ist eine betont defensive moderne japanische Kampfkunst, die Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts von Morihei Ueshiba als Synthese verschiedener Aspekte unterschiedlicher Budō-Disziplinen, vor allem aber als Weiterentwicklung des Daitō-Ryū Aiki-Jūjutsu begründet wurde. Ein Kampfkünstler, der sich im Aikidō übt, wird als Aikidōka bezeichnet. Das Ziel beim Aikidō ist zum einen, die Kraft eines im Anfängergrad vorher festgelegten, stilisierten, später willkürlichen gegnerischen Angriffs (Randori) abzuleiten (Abwehr) und zum anderen, gleichzeitig dieselbe Kraft intelligent zu nutzen, um den Gegner vorübergehend angriffsunfähig zu machen (Absicherung), ohne ihn dabei schwer zu verletzen. Dies geschieht in der Regel durch Wurftechniken (nage waza) und Haltetechniken (osae waza oder katame waza), die den Hauptteil der Aikidō-Techniken ausmachen. Das Besondere im Aikidō ist, dass keine offensiven Angriffstechniken, sondern nur Abwehr- und Sicherungstechniken und dadurch vermittelnd eine entsprechend defensive und verantwortungsbetonte geistige Haltung, gelehrt werden. Begriff In den verschiedenen Entwicklungsphasen nannte Morihei Ueshiba seine Kampfkunst Aiki-Bujutsu und danach Aiki-Budō. Erst im Laufe des Zweiten Weltkrieges nannte Morihei Ueshiba seine Kampfkunst Aikidō. thumb|[[Kanji für Aikidō]] Der Name Aikidō wird aus drei sinojapanischen Schriftzeichen geformt (合気道; Ai „Harmonie“, ''Ki'' „Lebensenergie“, „universelle Energie“, ''Do'' „Lebensweg“Die Schriftzeichen werden auch schlichter als Einheit und Energie, Kraft sowie Weg, Methode übersetzt.) und kann daher in etwa als „''Der Weg der Harmonie im Zusammenspiel mit Energie''“, „''Weg zur Harmonie der Kräfte''“ oder „''Der Weg der Harmonie mit der Energie des Universums''“ übersetzt werden. Diese Bezeichnung bezieht sich darauf, dass Aikidō-Techniken darauf ausgelegt sind, Angriffe durch die Kontrolle ihrer Energie und nicht durch das Abblocken derselben zu kontrollieren. Ein häufig genanntes Gleichnis hierfür ist, dass die flexible Trauerweide einem Sturm durch Biegen widerstehen kann, während die viel stabilere Eiche brechen wird, wenn der Wind zu stark ist. Als Schriftzeichen für Ki kann man sowohl 気 als auch 氣 finden, wobei 気 die vereinfachte und aktuell verwendete japanische Form des ursprünglichen chinesischen Zeichens 氣 ist, das Morihei Ueshiba verwendete. Obwohl oft zu finden ist, dass 合 (Ai) mit Liebe zu übersetzen sei, ist dies nicht korrekt. Das Missverständnis geht auf ein Zitat von Morihei Ueshiba zurück, in dem dieser feststellt, dass er sich unter anderem deshalb entschlossen hat, seine Kampfkunst Aikidō zu nennen, weil 合 genauso ausgesprochen wird wie 愛, was eben Liebe bedeutet. Während der Versuch einer wörtlichen Übersetzung von Aikidō etwa das Prinzip ideal koordinierter Energie liefert, sind die in Aikidō vorkommenden Begriffe nicht zuletzt durch die Ausführungen von Morihei Ueshiba sehr stark mit Konnotationen belegt, was die vielen sehr freien Übersetzungen erklärt. Der Ausdruck Aiki (合氣) wurde bereits in älteren japanischen Kampfkünsten benutzt, insbesondere im Daitō-Ryū Aiki-Jūjutsu (大東流合氣柔術), und hatte dort die Bedeutung der „angemessenen Kraft“ im Sinne des Mitgehens mit dem Angreifer. Erst Ueshiba erweiterte die Deutung auf eine auch spirituelle Harmonie. Geschichte Die zentrale Stadt für Aikidō ist Tokio in Japan, in der das Honbu Dōjō (jap.: Haupt-Übungshalle) angesiedelt ist. Im Jahre 1951 stellte Meister Mochizuki Minoru in Frankreich zum ersten Mal Aikidō in einem europäischen Land vor. Im folgenden Jahr kam Meister Tadashi Abe in Marseille an und begann, Aikidō in Europa zu verbreiten. Im Jahre 1953 wurde Aikidō auf Hawaii durch Kōichi Tōhei eingeführt. 1956 ging André Nocquet als erster Franzose nach Tokio, um im Aikikai zu trainieren. 1961 kam Meister Masamichi Noro nach Paris. Um etwa 1960 wurde die Kampfkunst nach Deutschland gebracht. Als wichtigste Einzelpersonen sind hier Katsuaki Asai, der 1965 23-jährig vom Aikikai als offizieller Vertreter nach Deutschland gesandt wurde, und Gerd Wischnewski zu nennen, der sich Anfang der 1970er Jahre vom Aikidō und Kendō zurückzog. Katsuaki Asai gründete den Aikikai Deutschland und Ende der 1960er Jahre wurde unter der Leitung von Rolf Brand im Deutschen Judobund die Sektion Aikido gegründet, aus der in den 1970er Jahren der Deutsche Aikido Bund hervorging. Seither entwickelten sich weitere Aikido-Verbände. Im Jahre 1965 wurde Aikidō in Australien bekannt. In Europa wurde die Verbreitung von Nobuyoshi Tamura und Masamichi Noro, beide waren Uchideshi von Morihei Ueshiba, von Frankreich aus vorangetrieben. Hiroshi Tada verbreitete Aikidō von Italien aus, während Katsuaki Asai seine Dienste aus Deutschland heraus leistete. Später kamen noch Masatomi Ikeda (Schweiz), Yasufusa Kitaura (Spanien) und Kazuo Chiba (Vereinigtes Königreich) hinzu. In den sechziger Jahren zerstreuten sich Ueshibas Schüler der Nachkriegszeit über die ganze Welt. Heute gibt es fast in allen Ländern der Welt Aikidō-Dōjō. Die Internationale Aikidō-Föderation (I.A.F.) wurde 1975 gegründet und umfasst sechs kontinentale Verbände und mehr als vierzig nationale Aikidō-Verbände. Daneben gibt es viele weitere Verbände und Dōjō innerhalb und außerhalb des Aikikai. Prinzip und Technik Philosophie Aikidō gilt als friedfertige Kampfkunst. Der Aikidōka versucht in der Regel, den Angreifer nicht zu verletzen, sondern ihn in eine Situation zu führen, in der sich dieser beruhigen kann. Somit wird dem Angreifer die Chance gegeben, Einsicht zu erlangen und von einem weiteren Angriff abzusehen. Dennoch verfügt ein Aikidōka über Möglichkeiten, einen Angreifer erheblich zu schädigen oder ihn zu töten, was aber nicht im Vordergrund des Aikidō steht. Morihei Ueshiba formulierte dies wie folgt: Technik Die Techniken des Aikidō beruhen auf physikalischen Prinzipien (wie z. B.: Achsen, Hebel, Kinetik), deren Bewegungsmuster in hohem Maße hergeleitet ist von Schwerttechniken mit dem japanischen Katana (Ziehen, Schnitt einhändig, Schnitt zweihändig, u. a. m.). Mit fortschreitendem Training tritt jedoch die reine physikalische Kraft immer mehr in den Hintergrund und wird vielmehr durch Genauigkeit, Beweglichkeit und Zentriertsein ersetzt. Schließlich ist es der Fluss des Ki (chin. Chi) oder das Kokyū des Übenden, das den Gegner bewegt beziehungsweise zu Fall bringt. Die Angriffsenergie wird im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Kampfkünsten nicht geblockt, sondern so umgelenkt, dass der Verteidiger daraus einen Vorteil erlangt. Dabei werden im Wesentlichen zwei Prinzipien verwendet, irimi und tenkan. Irimi ist das Prinzip des „in den Angriff Eintretens und mit ihm Harmonisierens“, während man mit tenkan den Angriff mit einer Drehbewegung vorbeilässt und dabei mit ihm harmonisiert. miniatur|Morihei Ueshiba Die zentrale Kraft im Aikidō ist Kokyū (呼吸), die Atemkraft, die der Muskelkraft des körperlich Stärkeren überlegen ist. Genauer bezeichnet ist Kokyū der Atem, Kokyū dōsa (呼吸動作) heißt Atemkraftbewegung aus dem Seiza und Kokyū-Hō ist eine Übung zur Entwicklung der Atemkraft. Die Atemkraft und das Ki gehören zusammen. Wenn die Atemkraft richtig geübt wird, wird auch der Fluss des Ki positiv beeinflusst. In der Umsetzung, Applikation, der Techniken wird zur Lenkung der Angriffsbewegung der taktilen Wahrnehmung hohen Stellenwert beigemessen. Dabei steht nicht primär die Muskelkraft im Vordergrund, sondern die Wahrnehmung der dynamischen Bewegungsrichtung des Angriffs. Aikidō kann von Menschen jeder Größe und jeden Alters praktiziert werden, wobei die körperliche Beanspruchung nicht unterschätzt werden sollte. Da die meisten Techniken an den Gelenken angreifen sind diese einer höheren Belastung ausgesetzt, ein gutes Aufwärmen und Dehnen ist zwingend notwendig. Das für Europäer ungewohnte Üben auf den Knien belastet diese besonders. Aber der respektvolle Umgang mit dem Partner und die beim Üben festgelegten Rollen ermöglichen gerade das Üben in jedem Alter und Leistungsstand. Aikidō ist eine der schwerer erlernbaren Kampfkünste, und es benötigt mehrere Jahre Übung, bis ein Schüler in der Lage ist, sich damit wirksam zu verteidigen. Zur Effektivität gibt es zwei Einschätzungen: Die meisten Stilrichtungen lehnen Aikidō als Selbstverteidigung ab, glauben jedoch, dass Aikidō geeignet ist, in einer entsprechenden Situation effektiv zur Verteidigung eingesetzt zu werden, obwohl Aikidō von außen betrachtet meist sehr harmonisch, wenn nicht gar tänzerisch und choreografiert wirkt. Da Ueshiba, der von den Aikidōka O-Sensei (翁先生, japanisch: Altehrwürdiger Lehrer, oft auch Großer Lehrer, 大先生) genannt wird, ein Experte in der Handhabung von Schwert (Katana), Speer, Stab/Stock (Bō, Jō) und auch im Jiu Jitsu und anderen Kampfkünsten war, beinhalten die Techniken des Aikidō viele große und fließende Bewegungen. Diese Bewegungen werden daher zum Teil auch mit den althergebrachten Namen aus diesen Kampfkünsten bezeichnet. In seiner besten Zeit (im Alter von ca. 55 Jahren) galt Ueshiba (der nur ungefähr 1,55 m groß war) in den einschlägigen Kampfkunstkreisen Japans als unbesiegbar. Eine Anekdote berichtet, wie der damals berühmteste Ringer Japans in Ueshibas Dōjō kam und ihn bat, ihm seine Kunst zu demonstrieren. Dieser forderte den Ringer daraufhin auf, ihn hochzuheben, welches demselben nicht möglich war. Auf die Frage nach dem Trick, der dahintersteckt, antwortete Ueshiba: „''Ich bin in Einheit mit dem Universum. Wer kann das bewegen?“ Stile Morihei Ueshiba begann als Jugendlicher Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts mit dem Studium einzelner Budō-Disziplinen. Nachweislich studierte er Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts Tenjin Shinyo ryu Jujutsu, Goto-ha Yagyu Shingan ryu Jujutsu, kurzzeitig Judo und vor allem ab 1915 Daitō-Ryū Aiki-Jūjutsu bei Sokaku Takeda. 1919 kam er mit der neo-shintoistischen Bewegung Ōmoto-kyo in Berührung, deren Lehren seine Interpretation von Budō entscheidend mitbeeinflusst haben und daher für die Entstehung des Aikidō als wesentlich anzusehen sind. Bis zu seinem Tode entwickelte Ueshiba sein Aikidō weiter, wobei seine Kunst immer weicher und harmonischer wurde. Da er im Laufe seines Lebens viele Schüler hatte und diese ihn zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten (Entwicklungsphasen des Aikidō) verließen, entwickelten sich daraus verschiedene Interpretationen des Aikidō von Morihei Ueshiba. Diese verschiedenen Interpretationen sind unter anderem Grund verschiedener Stile im Aikidō. Es gibt Stilrichtungen, welche einem einzigen Lehrer folgen, und Stilrichtungen, welche mehr einem Verbund von Lehrern folgen. Die folgende Tabelle stellt bekannte Stile und ihre Begründer dar: Neben diesen Aikido-Stilen leiteten einige Schüler von Morihei Ueshiba aus dem Aikido neue Bewegungslehren ab, die teilweise den Bezug auf Aikidō nicht mehr in der Bezeichnung benennen, wie beispielsweise das Kinomichi von Masamichi Noro, der jeden Kampfaspekt in der gemeinsamen Bewegung ablehnt. Praxis Aikidō wurde von dem Gründer Morihei Ueshiba nicht als Sport angesehen, sondern vielmehr als Misogi-Waza („mi“ frei übersetzt: Körper; „Misogi“ frei übersetzt: den Körper schälen, raspeln, schneiden). Wettkämpfe sind im Aikidō nicht vorgesehen. Die Partner arbeiten zusammen, damit jeder einzelne seine Technik perfektionieren kann. Neue Graduierungen werden durch Vorführung diverser Techniken erreicht, ohne dass die Partner dabei als Gegner miteinander kämpfen. Die Übungseinheiten bestehen zum überwiegenden Teil aus Kata-Geiko: Die Rollen von Angreifer und Verteidiger sind festgelegt, so wie Angriff und Verteidigung meist vorgegeben werden. Erst als fortgeschrittener Aikidōka beginnt man, sich langsam von der Form zu lösen; zunächst sind, z. B. im freien Üben, Angriff und Verteidigung nicht mehr streng vorgeschrieben, später beginnt man, die Rollenaufteilung in Uke und Nage/Tori zu überwinden. Während in einigen Stilen nur im Zusammenhang mit Bokken, Jō von Kata gesprochen wird, sind in den meisten Stilen des Aikidō Kata mit Partnern, also Kata-Geiko die zentrale Übungsform. Der Aikidōka achtet darauf, in den eigenen Bewegungen frei zu werden und nicht mehr über jeden einzelnen Schritt nachzudenken. Die Bewegungsabläufe sollen sich im Unterbewusstsein festigen. Regelmäßiges Üben verbessert die Beweglichkeit und fördert durch komplexe Bewegungsabläufe Konzentration, Koordination, Grob- und Feinmotorik sowie das körperliche und geistige Wohlbefinden. Auf Dauer ist eine Verbesserung der Wahrnehmung unserer Umwelt möglich. Übungskleidung Als Kleidung wird beim Üben der Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts von Jigorō Kanō, dem Begründer des Jūdō, eingeführte Keiko-Gi getragen. Fortgeschrittenere Schüler tragen darüber eine Art Hosenrock, Hakama genannt. Im Gegensatz zu heute, wo in verschiedenen Stilrichtungen Aikidōka erst ab dem 1. Dan (Fortgeschrittenen- oder Meistergrad) einen Hakama tragen, war es früher üblich, dass jeder Aikidōka von Anfang an einen Hakama trug. Diese Veränderung stammt aus der Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Da während dieser Zeit die Stoffe für viele Schüler Morihei Ueshibas zu teuer waren, baten sie bei Ueshiba um Erlaubnis, ohne einen Hakama am Unterricht teilnehmen zu dürfen. Deshalb ist es in sehr vielen Dōjō üblich, dass die Schüler bis zum Erreichen des ersten Dan oder zumindest bis zu einem der höheren Kyū (Schülergrad) ohne Hakama Aikidō üben. Die Farbe des Hakama war ebenfalls unerheblich, wobei heutzutage beim Aikidō zumeist schwarze oder dunkelblaue Hakama getragen werden. Das letzte Wort darüber, ab wann ein Hakama zu tragen ist, liegt bei der jeweiligen Schule oder dem jeweiligen Verband. Das bedeutet ebenfalls, dass der Hakama nicht unbedingt ein Rangabzeichen ist. Die Kyūgrade werden i. d. R. durch einen weißen Gürtel kenntlich gemacht. Es wird also auf eine optische Unterscheidung in der Graduierung der Mudansha verzichtet. Im Aikidō gibt es wenige Stilrichtungen/Verbände, die wiederum eine Unterscheidung durch Gürtelfarben (angelehnt an das System anderer Kampfkünste, wie Judō u. s. w.) eingeführt haben. Diese Systeme sind aber nicht die Regel. Ausrüstung Aikidōtraining findet größtenteils ohne Waffen/Übungswaffen statt, doch die drei Waffen Bokken, Jō und Tantō, üblicherweise hölzerne Trainingswaffen, spielen dennoch eine wichtige Rolle. Sie werden verwendet, da viele Bewegungen und Techniken im Aikidō von Waffentechniken wie z. B. Schwert- oder Stocktechniken abgeleitet sind und dadurch die waffenlosen Bewegungsabläufe selbst besser verstanden und verinnerlicht werden können. Je nach Stilrichtung variiert die Bedeutung des Waffentrainings. Ablauf thumb|Aikidōka mit ''[[Hakama in Seiza sitzend.]] Im Dōjō sitzen die Schüler aufmerksam im Seiza, während der Lehrer die Übungsformen präsentiert. Danach üben meistens zwei Partner miteinander. Im regelmäßigen Wechsel nimmt eine Person die Rolle des Angreifers (Uke) ein und die andere Person die Rolle des Angegriffenen bzw. Verteidigers (''Nage oder Tori). Nage führt eine Technik gegenüber Uke aus. Nach in der Regel zwei oder vier Wiederholungen der jeweiligen Technik vertauschen die Partner ihre Rollen als Uke und Nage. Die Angriffe bestehen vorwiegend aus Schlägen, Halte- und Würgegriffen. Die Technik selbst ist zumeist in drei Teile gegliedert. Dem Aufnehmen/Vorbeileiten der Angriffsenergie (siehe auch Tai no henkō), der Weiterführung der Energie bis zum Verlust des Gleichgewichts (des Uke) und der Abschlusstechnik, die aus einem Wurf – auch mit anschließender Haltetechnik – oder nur einer Haltetechnik bestehen kann. Dabei kann das Aufnehmen und Vorbeileiten des Angriffs auf mehrere Weisen erfolgen. Nage (der Verteidiger) kann durch eine Ausweichbewegung (tai sabaki – „bewegen in verschiedene Richtungen“) und einen anschließenden Schritt nahe zum Angreifer hin (omote oder ura – „eintreten in verschiedene Positionen zum Uke hin“) sich mit der Energie des Angriffs harmonisieren. Danach wird, durch die Weiterführung der Angriffsenergie in eine durch Nage bestimmte Richtung, das Gleichgewicht von Uke gestört. Oft finden auch angedeutete Stoß- und Schlagtechniken (atemi) zur Störung des Gleichgewichts Verwendung. Sobald Uke die eigene Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren hat, ist es nicht mehr schwer, die Bewegung durch einen Wurf oder einen Hebel zu beenden. Es gibt auch Übungen, in denen Techniken gegen mehrere Partner gleichzeitig geübt werden (randori), und Übungen, bei denen die Technik frei gewählt werden kann (jiyuwaza). Siehe auch * Kata (Aikido) * Zanshin Literatur * Morihei Ueshiba: Budō. Das Lehrbuch des Gründers des Aikidō. ISBN 3-921508-57-6 * Kisshōmaru Ueshiba: Der Geist des Aikidō. ISBN 3-932337-37-9 * Kisshōmaru Ueshiba, Moriteru Ueshiba: Best Aikido – The Fundamentals. Kodansha International, ISBN 4-7700-2762-1 * Morihiro Saito: Takemusu Aikido. 5 Bände, published by Aiki News, 1994 – 1997 * Nobuyoshi Tamura: Aikido. ISBN 3-939703-50-8 Weblinks * * * ;Allgemein * Allgemeine Infos über Aikidō (Links, Tipps zur Dojosuche, …) * Allgemeine Infos über Aikido und Iaido in Österreich (Links, Photos, Videos, …) * Deutschsprachiges Aikidojournal, internationale Dojoliste, die größte internationale Lehrgangsliste * Aikidō-Portal für den deutschsprachigen Raum (Aikidō-Forum, Dojolinkliste, Lehrgänge) * Aikidō-Infosite, u.A. mit umfangreicher Datenbank (Dojos, Kontaktadressen, Lehrgänge, …) ;Jugendseiten * Kindgerechte Aikidō-Seiten in 7 Sprachen ;Online-Bücher * Online-Buch in deutscher Sprache ;Weiterführende Weblinks in englischer Sprache * Aikidofaq * Aikiweb * Aikidojournal * Introduction of Aikido Japanese Aikido master Ichiro Shishiya teaches us a lot of techniques of Aikido. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Aikidō